peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-19 ; Comments *''"Hi fans, the new single from The Fall of course and that’s called Ed’s Babe."'' *John is looking forward to his trip next week to the European Football Championship final in Stockholm with the “31 days in May” winner Martin. * The first 90 minutes of the show are available on File a. Another continuous portion available on FIle d. Files c & e contains some extra edited tracks. Sessions *Fudge Tunnel, #2. Recorded 21st May 1992. 'Tipper Gore' and 'Stuck' not included on the available recording. Available on the Earache CD - In A Word *Come, #1. Repeat, first broadcast 18th April 1992. Recorded 2nd April 1992. All four tracks are broadcast together. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Sonic Youth: 100% (12 inch) DGC *Fall: Ed’s Babe (12 inch) Fontana *Urban Hype: A Trip To Trumpton (12 inch) Faze 2 : (JP: Only the best for you my angels.’) *Fudge Tunnel: 10% (Peel Session) : (JP: You have probably been wondering as I was what the Shamen’s LSI stood for when the dub mixes came round. Love sex and indigestion? Well you’re not far off.) *Shamen: LSI (7 inch) One Little Indian *Blunderbuss: Line Drive To The Forehead (7 inch - Push) Pop Bus *Poison Chang: Gone Clear (7 inch ) Montana Records *Confetti: Whatever Became Of Alice & Jane (7" EP - Sea Anemon) Sunday SUNDAY 012 : (11:30 news) *Love Cup: Tearing Water (7 inch) Twelve Inch Records *Wreck: You’re Gonna Change (Or I Am Gonna Leave) (7 inch - Mikey) Fist Puppet *Brain E: What A Bassline (RMZ Mix) (12 inch) Overdrive *Jimmy Reed: When I Woke Up This Morning *Curve: Horror Head (12 inch) Anxious Records *Fudge Tunnel: Good Kicking (Peel Session) *Custom Floor: UPS Driver (7 inch - Homeless) Goldenrod *Chaka Demus: Special Request (7 inch ) Top Rank *Drunken Master: 24-7 (12 inch - The Drunken EP) Kold Sweat *Dangerous Birds: Smile On Your Face (7 inch – Alpha Romeo) Propeller Records c''' '''File b begins : (JP: ‘The first tune is William because our William has been doing his exams this week and has been in a thoroughly foul mood and this might cheer him up.’) *Come: William (Peel Session) *Come: Off To One Side (Peel Session) *Come: Bell (Peel Session) *Come: Dead Molly (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘From Radio One to you dear friend.’) File b continues to edited tracks from other shows *Outlander: TZ 1 (12 inch) TZ f''' '''File a ends 2:15 into above *Culture: (LP - Two Sevens Clash) Joe Gibbs Music d e *Pain Teens: 'The Poured Out Blood (CD- Stimulation Festival)' (Trance Syndicate) d''' *Cherubs: 'All Chickened Out (CD- Icing)' (Trance Syndicate) '''d *Five Du-Tones - 'The Chicken Astronaut (v/a LP-Shakin' Fit)' (Candy) d''' *Bikini Kill: 'Candy (v/a LP-Throw - The Yoyo Studio Compilation)' (Yoyo) '''d e *Dressed 'n' Black: Discretions (12" EP - Freedom Of Speech) Kold Sweat KS EP 202 f''' *into *snippet Sonny & Cher '''d f *Purple Om: 'Armageddon' () (White Label)d e f *Fudge Tunnel: Stuck (session) e''' *unknown '''e *Silver Jews: Canada (7" EP - Dime Map Of The Reef) Drag City ' f' *Abyssinians: Reason Time''' f''' File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1992-06-19 (incomplete) *b) 13-06-1992 Come (NB Note incorrect date) *c) best of peel vol 48 side 1 with introductions *d) best of peel vol 48 side 2 with introductions *e) John Peel tape no.24 side b *f) 1992-06-xx Peel Show LE139 ;Length *a) 01:28:49 *b) 00:33:57 (to 17:31) *c) 00:46:52 (42:16-45:36) *d) 00:47:14 (00:03-20:44) (unique) *e) 00:45:38 (from 28:28) (28:28-31:56, and from 40:17 unique) *f) 1:32:11 (33:48-52:45) (to 37:37, from 48:05 unique) ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to Ian. *c) d) From Best Of Peel Vol 48 *e) Many thanks to Dweemis. From DW Tape 24 *f) Created from LE139 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1992 Lee Tape 139 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Part 1 *d) Part 2 *e) Youtube *f) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)